The present invention relates to wireless network access and more specifically to route determination based on users' ranking of wireless internet quality of service metrics.
With the surge in mobile computing, being permanently connected to the internet is becoming more important. Smartphones provide the ability to conduct many business and personal tasks while being mobile and using the cellular network for communication. This can be expensive due to costly data plan rates and roaming charges. To avoid such charges, mobile users with mobile devices can leverage wireless technology, and seek open and available wireless access points. Using wireless internet in preference to cellular data works well when the user is not in-motion. However, if the user is in-motion (e.g., in a car, on a train or bus, or on foot), after moving a short distance the user will become disconnected from the wireless access point and unable to conduct tasks that require connectivity. The user is now faced with searching again for any available wireless access points, and once again negotiating connectivity for each access point, specifying credentials for different access points each time.